


Stressful

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt:  Alvez fic where him and his fiancé(not sure how you spell it) goes to interview a victim and are held hostage and she was supposed to go on maternity leave after this and goes into labor early and alvez tried to protect her while she’s in labor but gets hurt and few minutes later the team rescues the both of them. Sorry if it’s alot.





	Stressful

“Do you want lead?” You asked me as we drove to interview a victim’s house. I was about to start my maternity leave for the baby Luke and I were about to have.

“No, you can take it,” He said as he parked at the victim’s house. Luke walked around the car to open the door for me and helped me. We walked up to the house and knocked on the door to see a women open it.

“Hi! Come on in,” The woman said seemingly to brightly for a victim but to each there own. We walked into the house and the woman lead us into what seemed to be the living room. “Let me get us some tea.” 

She said then left. 

“Something weird is going on,” I said taking Luke’s hand for a second before the woman came back in. She walked in but instead with a teapot in hand, but a gun.

Get on the floor,” She said yelling then, oddly, chuckling. I raised my hands up near my head and started to drop to the floor just as Luke got up with his hands up.

“Mrs-” He tried to start saying but was interrupted.

“Get on the floor,” She said yelling some more and waving the gun some more. “And don’t call me ‘mrs.’ It reminds me what happened to my husband. To-to what happened to me.”

She said with tears filling her eyes. Luke and me were both on the floor, on our knees, as we looked at each other before Luke looked back to the woman. 

She said with tears filling her eyes. Luke and me were both on the floor, on our knees, as we looked at each other before Luke looked back to the woman.

“I know you’re hurting,” I said before Luke could say anything. I felt some water by my thighs. I’m about eight months pregnant and I’m pretty sure my water just broke. With wide eyes I looked at Luke and once he looked at me, I looked down to the light pants I wore that had become wet from my water breaking.

“Look, my fiance’s water just broke. If we could just go to the hospital,” Luke started to say as I leaned on the couch behind us. I had stopped paying attention to what was happening in front of me but I was pulled back into the situation by hearing a gunshot and Luke grabbed his arm and fell right in front of me. 

The woman that just shot my fiance and she let go of the gun, letting it drop to the floor, before herself dropping the floor and bawling her eyes out. I got onto my my knees and brought Luke onto his back to see what happened to his arm.

“Don’t worry about me, focus on breathing,” He said like the gentlemen he is.

“Ha, I haven’t even started my construction. Besides, you’re hurt,” I said laughing a little before taking out a knife and tearing a piece of my shirt. “Ok, I’m going to wrap this around your wound.” 

I wrapped the piece of cloth around his wound and I fell back.

“Now, you remember to breathe,” I said as the both of us started laughing, probably of hysterics. “Do you think the team know we’re in trouble?”

“Probably,” He said, not even attempting to get up as he knew I would push him back. I grabbed my bag, which was on the couch, and saw that I had water bottle which I opened and poured over Luke’s wound just as Morgan kicked down the door and he, with the rest of the team, came rushing into the house. “I got shot and she’s in labor.” 

We were rushed to the hospital and Luke had his arm worked on and I gave birth to a beautiful baby.


End file.
